


i need you

by breathingdestiel



Series: tumblr challenges [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Castiel (Supernatural), Actor Dean Winchester, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathingdestiel/pseuds/breathingdestiel
Summary: Dean and Cas are acting in the same movie after a long time. This would be fantastic if Dean didn’t have a huge crush on his best friend.Written for deancaswc. Prompt: "I need you."





	i need you

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

“I need you, buddy,” Dean said as he stared into Cas’s gorgeous blue eyes. “For the sake of everything we’ve been through, please help me. You’re the only one I trust.”

Cas opened his mouth to speak and Dean couldn’t help but drag his gaze downwards. They were so close. He could easily lean in and press his lips against Cas’s rosy and chapped ones. Dean bet they were as soft as a cloud.

So lost in his thoughts, he almost missed what Cas was saying. “I’m sorry, Michael, but I could lose my job. You don’t even have any evidence for this!”

Dean blinked. And blinked again. Fuck—he had no idea how to respond.

“Cut!” Bobby’s voice pierced through the set. “Dean, can I have a moment, please?”

Great. It was only the first week and he’d already managed to screw up. He threw Cas a reassuring smile and followed Bobby away from the rest of the crew.

“Look, I’m sorry I forgot my line. Won’t happen again, I promise.”

“It’s not that, son.” Bobby regarded him before nodding his head in Cas’s direction. “It’s about that.”

“I… don’t know what you mean.” Dean said, though he had an inkling it was about the way he had a hard time dragging his gaze away from Cas. But was it his fault Cas looked irresistible in a police uniform?

“Be straight with me, boy. Do you have feelings for Castiel?”

“Wha- How-” Dean spluttered. “Am I that obvious?”

“You stared at his lips for a full minute.”

“Do you think he noticed?” Dean asked, glancing at Cas who was distracted by a make-up girl. What a disaster would it be, if Cas knew how much Dean wanted him.

“I don’t have time for your does-he-like-me high school crap,” Bobby hissed. “You gotta knock it out, Dean. This is a buddy cop comedy, not a romcom, so get your head in gear.”

“Most buddy cop movies have a bit of homoerotic subtext nowadays,” Dean protested, mostly to hide the blush he could feel spreading over his cheeks.

“For a comedy relief,” Bobby pointed out. “That’s not what we want.”

Dean nodded and took a deep breath. “Don’t worry, Bobby. I’ll do good. I’m sorr-”

“Don’t apologize, go there and do what I know you can.”

He walked back to Cas and took a script from one of the interns. While reading through his lines, he tried to imagine himself in his character’s place—Michael Smith, a police detective who lost his job while trying to put away one of the most dangerous criminals in the city. Dean would become him.

This movie was a big deal for him—he hadn’t acted for a full year and this was his big comeback. When Bobby offered him the part, he jumped at the opportunity, not knowing yet that his best friend would be his co-star.

“Everything alright?” Cas asked as Dean approached him.

“Yeah, Bobby’s just being a mother hen, you know how he is.”

Cas frowned, but accepted his answer. “You ready?”

“Yep,” Dean said and rolled his shoulders. A piece of cake.

* * *

In the end, it _was_ a piece of cake. Once Dean got his _crush_ under control, acting opposite of Cas was fun.

It’d been 8 years since they were in the same movie. _Angel of Revenge_ was their first and only movie together and the reason they had met and became friends. But as much as Dean was infatuated with Cas now, back then he had thought Cas was a creepy weirdo. Only later when they were on a press tour together did he realize Cas had just been in character—a serial killer who thought he was an angel sent to Earth to kill scumbags.  Dean’s character was one of the FBI agents trying to stop him, but ended up dead. The scene in which Cas killed him had been one of the most disturbing in his career and which plagued his nightmares for weeks afterwards—a fact he hadn’t dared confess to Cas until five years into their friendship.

Once Dean got to know real Cas, though… He was smitten.

“So, you guys have been friends for 8 years, right?” The interviewer asked. “Did that make the filming easier or harder?”

Dean and Cas smiled at each other before speaking at the same time, “Harder.”

“There were times when we couldn’t stop laughing,” Cas said.

“It’s a surprise Bobby hasn’t strangled us,” Dean added and they laughed.

This was practiced. They already repeated the same thing at least five times. Dean wished he could tell the whole truth. How, aside from the rocky start, Cas’s presence on the set helped him get back into the game. How he had been afraid that the accident left him unable to act anymore, but with Cas by his side, his worries faded. How he loved hanging out with his best friend every day, face to face, and not every few weeks or through Skype. He hoped Cas knew the truth and judging by the gentle smile on his face, he did.

* * *

“Dean, wait up!” Cas yelled, jogging towards him, just as Dean was about to enter his hotel room.

“What’s up?” Dean let Cas into the room and closed the door behind him.

“Did Bobby call you?” Cas asked, slightly out of breath.

Dean grabbed his phone to see a missed call. “Yeah, my phone was on mute. What happened?”

Cas plopped himself on the couch and watched him as he took out a couple of beers from the mini fridge. Sitting next to him, Dean gave one bottle to Cas.

“Nothing happened. He wanted to ask us if we were interested in a sequel.”

“The movie hasn’t even premiered yet!” Dean exclaimed, but he was pleased to hear the news.

“People love us,” Cas smirked and bumped their shoulders together. “I already said yes.”

“Well, I’ll say yes, too. Obviously,” Dean said.

Cas looked at him with a surprise. Hmm… Maybe he wasn’t that obvious after all.

“I wasn’t sure…”

“These past few months were the best I had in a long time. Of course, I want to do a sequel, Cas. Why did you think I wouldn’t?”

Cas shrugged. “I don’t know. I thought this was just a way to ease yourself back into acting and that you would move on to bigger projects.”

“This is a pretty big project too. I mean, my co-star is an Academy Award winner,” Dean winked, eliciting a chuckle from Cas.

“Flatterer.”

“But on a serious note, yeah, it was a way to ease back into it, but it’s also a good movie, so hell yeah I’m signing up for a sequel. And as a bonus I get to hang out with my BFF.”

“Oh, I’m your BFF?” Cas teased.

“Of course,” Dean grinned. “I mean, if you weren’t in this movie, I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t half as good as I did.”

“That’s not true,” Cas disagreed, his face turning serious.

“Why did you even agree to be in this movie? Comedy isn’t usually your thing,” Dean asked, deflecting the conversation. He was never good with taking compliments—especially from Cas.

“I thought that was obvious. I wanted to be in a movie with you.”

Dean smiled at his lap. “I’m glad.”

“I’m glad too,” Cas said, his voice wavering a bit.

When Dean looked up at him, he wore a somber expression. “Cas?”

“After- after the accident, I thought I lost you. I prayed that you survive, I would have given everything for you to live and now… and now we’re in a movie together,” Cas let out a breathless laugh. “I’m so glad you’re alive, I don’t know what I would have done if you had died.”

“Cas…” Dean was speechless. They had never talked about the accident, not really. He had no idea how it’d affected Cas.

“I’m sorry,” Cas said as he wiped away a stray tear, avoiding Dean’s eyes. “I don’t want to burden you with my feelings.”

“No, no, no, Cas- Your feelings could never be a burden— _you_ could never be a burden.” Dean said and grabbed Cas’s hand. “I’m sorry I made you worry.”

Cas squeezed their interlocked hands. “Don’t apologize, just never do it again.”

“I’ll try,” Dean grinned.

As they stared at each other, Dean became aware of their proximity and inadvertently his eyes zeroed in on Cas’s lips. He licked his own and leaned closer.

“Dean,” Cas whispered. “Please.”

The plea forced his gaze back to Cas’s eyes. “What do you need?” He whispered back.

“Kiss me.”

Dean could swear his heart stopped beating. “You want it, you want me?”

“Of course I want you. For so long now,” Cas admitted and made all of Dean’s dreams come true.

“Me too,” Dean said, leaning in. “God, me too.”

Closing his eyes, he sought Cas’s lips with his own. The first touch sent shivers through him and he was already addicted. His hands wound up buried in Cas’s hair while Cas’s long fingers traced patterns on his back, leaving a trail of electricity behind them.

Suddenly, the need to tell Cas exactly what he means to him grew stronger. He pulled away enough to breathe out, “I love you so fucking much.”

“I love you too, Dean.” Cas smiled and cupped Dean’s cheeks. “More than anything.”

The grins on their faces made it harder to kiss, but that didn’t stop them from trying. And trying.

“Cas, let’s go to bed,” Dean begged eventually. He wanted to feel all of Cas. He wanted _to make love_.

Having his lips attached to Dean’s neck the whole time, Cas maneuvered them to the bed as they rushed to peel off their clothes. Laying Dean down, Cas hovered over him as their hands roamed and explored every exposed inch of the other’s body.

“Cas,” Dean moaned, his voice hoarse. “Cas, I need- I need you.”

“You have me,” Cas murmured into his ear. “You have me.”

Throughout the night, with gentle moves and sweet whispers, they showed their love to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? Let me know in the comments. And if you liked it, please leave kudos.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://breathingdestiel.tumblr.com/).


End file.
